


The Reason Why I Keep Coming Here

by Afuri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Cigarettes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afuri/pseuds/Afuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan hubungan mereka. <br/>Teman? Mantan pacar? Kenalan?<br/>Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia terus datang ke tempatnya setiap tahun.</p><p>Sasu/Sai - Top Sasu/Bottom Sai!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why I Keep Coming Here

**Author's Note:**

> Postingan pertama di sini dan fanfic pertama di tahun 2014 setelah tidur panjang lebih dari setahun....  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comment!  
> Enjoy!

**I**

“Apa kau selalu terlihat depresi seperti itu?”

Sai mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya ketika melihat sosok yang memasuki kamar kecilnya.

“Sasuke….”

Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven dan berwajah tampan itu hanya mengangkat bahu sembari menaruh tas ranselnya. Mata gelapnya menyapu sekeliling ruangan, mendapati semuanya hampir tidak berbeda seperti setahun yang lalu; ruangan yang gelap, pakaian kotor berserakan di lantai, tempat tidur yang tidak dirapikan dan kanvas yang ada di mana-mana; dinding, lantai, meja. Sasuke menatap pemilik ruangan itu yang sedang duduk di lantai, bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Sai menatapnya kembali.

“Hai,” ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala.

“Apa sih yang kau lakukan?” Tanyanya.

“Tidak ada….” Jawab pemuda berkulit pucat itu singkat. Sai terlalu malas untuk melakukan sesuatu hari ini, hanya duduk – melamun, sampai Sasuke datang, membuyarkan lamunannya.

“Kau sendiri, ada apa datang ke sini?”

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu sambil meneguk air mineral yang baru dia ambil dari lemari es Sai. “Ini hari ulang tahunmu, ingat?”

“Oh……. Ah! Benarkah? Oh…..”

“…….Sudah ku duga.” Sasuke menaruh kembali botol minum ke tempat asalnya dan berjalan mendekati Sai. Dia menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada cipratan cat atau tinta yang masih basah di sana. “Kau juga tidak datang saat ulang tahunku kemarin.”

Sai tersenyum malu. “Tapi aku sudah mengirimu hadiah,” kilahnya.

“Ya, sebulan kemudian itu juga setelah seminggu sebelumnya aku menelponmu.”

Sai hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap-usap tengkuknya. “Aku mengorbankan tabunganku untuk membayar ongkos kirimnya,” gumamnya lirih. Sasuke mendengarnya namun dia tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

“Berapa hari kau tidak mandi?” Ahli waris kedua keluarga Uchiha itu baru menyadari jika penampilan pemuda di depannya sangat berantakan.

“Baru dua hari.”

“…….”

“Jadi…. Apa kabar?” Sai mengubah topik pembicaraan.

“Baik, aku rasa.”

“Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pacarmu? Baik juga?”

“….Sudah berakhir. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu di email?”

“Oh.” Sai mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. “Benar… aku lupa.”

Sasuke sudah terbiasa. “Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan gadis yang kau ceritakan itu?”

“Aku diputus.”

“Sudah ku duga. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan.”

“Aku diputuskan oleh 4 orang berturut-turut dalam waktu 2 tahun.:

Sasuke menyeringai dan berkata, “Kau hanya tinggal mencari yang baru lagi.”

“Sebagai orang yang pernah memutuskankku kau pasti tahu kalau itu akan sia-sia.

Seringaian Sasuke menghilang dari wajah tampannya. “Ayolah,” erangnya.

Sai hanya tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Sasuke benci jika dia membicarakan masa lalu mereka. Memang tidak ada beban sedikitpun ketika Sai mengucapkannya namun perasaan bersalah tetap menghantui Sasuke, membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

“Mau minum sesuatu?” Sai kembali mengubah topik pembicaraan. Sasuke hendak berkata kalau dia sudah menghabiskan setengah botol airnya namun mengurungkannya ketika Sai sudah beranjak ke dapur mininya.

“Teh? Kopi? Jus….. tomat?”

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia memutar posisi kursinya sehingga bisa menatap pemuda yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya itu. Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sebulan setelahnya dia pergi ke Inggris, melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana dan juga… untuk menenangkan hatinya. Sasuke hanya kembali ke Jepang di saat hari ulang tahunnya – karena permintaan kedua orang tuanya – dan juga saat ulang tahun Sai. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia terus datang pada hari ulang tahun mantan kekasihnya walaupun Sai bahkan tidak terlihat antusias akan kedatangannya. Dan dia melupakan ulang tahunnya bulan Juli kemarin….

“Memangnya kau punya?” Sai benci tomat, Sasuke ingat itu. Bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke yang sangat menyukainya.

“Tidak. Hanya ingin menawarimu saja. Hanya ada ini.” Sai mengangkat sebuah jeruk ditangannya dan mulai mengupasnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. “Tahun depan aku akan memastikan satu kilogram tomat ada di dalam lemari esku.”

Yakin sekali kalau tahun depan aku akan datang.”

Sai menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sampai Sai memutuskan kontak mata, kembali mengupas jeruknya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang. Berada di sekitar Sai seperti ini selalu membuatnya merasa tertekan. Seolah sebuah beban yang sangat berat dilemparkan ke arahnya. Sasuke menatap punggung pemuda itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak ke arah jendela, membukanya lalu duduk di atas bingkainya, menerawang ke arah jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

“Telur? Sereal? Pizza?” Tanya Sai memecah kesunyian.

“Terserah.”

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya, berdebat untuk menyalakannya atau tidak karena Sai benci asap rokok. Namun Sasuke sangat membutuhkan ini. Sai tidak menyimpan alkohol satu botolpun di apartemen kecilnya sehingga rokok adalah satu-satunya benda yang bisa menolongnya dalam situasi seperti ini.

Setelah menimang-nimang untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke akhirnya menarik satu batang rokok dan menyalakannya.

Sasuke hampir menghabiskan setengah batang rokoknya ketika Sai meneriakkan namanya.

“Sasuke!” pemuda bermata onyx itu menoleh ke arah Sai yang berwajah masam.

“Apa sih yang kau lakukan?” tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Alisnya berkerut dan kedua tanganya dilipat di dadanya.

“Hanya satu batang, oke?”

Sai hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia membatalkannya. Dia mendengus kesal sebelum kembali menyiapkan makann siang untuk Sasuke dan dirinya. Kali ini menaruh apapun dengan keras, dengan sengaja.

Sasuke sudah menghabiskan 3 batang rokok ketika Sai memanggilnya ke meja persegi berukuran kecil yang diapit dua kursi berwarna senada. Sasuke menghampiri Sai yang sudah berada di kursinya. Mata onyxnya saling bertemu pandang dengan Sai sampai dia menduduki kursinya dan memeriksa hidangan di atas meja; satu gelas air putih, jus jeruk dan sandwich untuknya. Seingatnya bukan ini yang Sai tawarkan tadi.

“Aku lupa kalau aku kehabisan telur dan hanya ada sereal rasa coklat lalu memesan pizza membutuhkan waktu lama.”

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan segera menggigit sandwichnya. Dia baru tersadar kalau perutnya terasa lapar selama ini.

 

**II**

“Aku tidak suka coklat.”

“Aku tahu. Bukan untukmu. Tolong bukakan.”

Sasuke melakukan seperti yang Sai katakana. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih tidak berubah, selalu mengalami kesulitan setiap membuka benda yang dikemas plastik. Jika saja Sai tidak menghabiskan lebih dari separuh hidupnya untuk memegang kuas, mungkin dia tidak akan begitu lembek, kurus dan lemah seperti itu. Sai bahkan tidak memiliki otot khas anak laki-laki yang bisa dibanggakan sekalipun. Dan demi Kami-sama, Sai sudah bukan anak laki-laki, melainkan lelaki dewasa, hampir.

Mereka sedang duduk di sofa mini Sai, menonton TV walau tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang benar-benar memperhatikan acara tersebut.

“Jadi….”

“Hm?”

“Kado untukku?”

“Tidak ada.”

Sai sedikit cemberut namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya mengunyah stik coklatnya dan mata gelapnya tidak meninggalkan Sasuke.

“Berhenti menatapku seperti itu.”

“Seperti apa?”

Sasuke mengerang. “Kau bukan pacarku, untuk apa aku repot-repot memberimu hadiah.”

“Aku memberimu hadiah,” gumam Sai lirih namun Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

“Pamrih?”

“Naruto bukan pacarmu tapi kau selalu memberinya hadiah setiap tahun!” Kali ini Sai sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

“Tentu saja, dia sahabatku!”

“Dan aku bukan?”

Sasuke menatap Sai sembari hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun mengurungkannya. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV yang sekarang sedang menayangkan iklan komersial.

“Kita bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan berteman,” ucapnya kemudian. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menyebut hubungan mereka. Mantan pacar? Teman? Kenalan? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar berteman sebelumnya. Sasuke hanya bertemu Sai beberapa kali, Naruto yang mengenalkan mereka ketika dia masih duduk dibangku SMA dan Sai baru menjadi mahasiswa tingkat pertama. Hanya beberapa kali bertemu, beberapa kali bertegur sapa dan entah bagaimana mereka tiba-tiba menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entah bagaimana Sasuke tiba-tiba bisa mengetahui apapun tentang Sai, seolah mereka telah saling mengenal semenjak mereka dilahirkan.

“Sebenarnya untuk apa sih kau ke sini,” gumam Sai sambil menghela nafas panjang. Stik coklatnya sudah diabaikannya disebelahnya. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali berpura-pura berkonsentrasi pada layar TV 21 inch di depannya.

Sai yang  tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa darinya kembali menghela nafas panjang kemudian dia merasakan pemuda yang lebih kurus itu bergeser ke arahnya, lengan mereka bersentuhan dan kepalanya bersandar di pundak Sasuke.

Seolah beban yang sangat berat itu diangkat tiba-tiba darinya, Sasuke memejamkan mata sembari bernafas lega. Pemuda itu mengangkat lengannya, melingkarkanya ke sosok yang ada disebelahnya yang segera menyesuaikan dirinya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke.

Jika saja mereka mereka tidak saling berkeras kepala. Jika saja salah satu dari mereka mau mengalah…

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu sepanjang malam. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk bergerak, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin setelah dua tahun hidup tanpa satu sama lain mereka menjadi lebih mengerti apa arti keberadaan satu sama lain.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tahu kenapa dia selalu datang ke Jepang di hari ulang tahun Sai. Dia akan mengatakannya pada Sai. Dan setelah itu dia akan memberitahunya bahwa dua bulan lagi dia akan menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Inggris dan kembali ke Jepang. Lalu dia akan menyewa apartemen di gedung ini, atau mungkin dia akan mencari apartemen yang lebih besar dan layak lalu memaksa Sai untuk tinggal bersamanya di sana.

 

**END**


End file.
